


Crystal Minds and Magenta Feelings

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Because He's a Born Bottom, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Kenny Realizes He's In Trouble, M/M, Mild Implied Incest, Pre-Relationship, Stained Friendships, catching feelings, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Ooh, I want you; I don't know if I need you, but, ooh, I'd die to find out.
Relationships: Adam Page/Kenny Omega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Crystal Minds and Magenta Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title and summary taken from the Savage Garden song, “I Want You.” Seriously, those lyrics hit hard sometimes, LOL.

There was only a moment of hesitation between victory and agony.

Kenny Omega froze, eyes wide, when he turned around and saw his tag team partner and co-champion standing at the ropes, expression unreadable.

It seemed, in the moment, that Hangman had finally had enough of Kenny's shit and was going to deck him right in the middle of the ring with a massive lariat.

But no.

Instead of beating the hell out of the Best Bout Machine, Adam simply held open the ropes, and motioned for the blond to come with him.

Confused and a little rattled, Kenny cautiously obeyed; and to his great shock, not only did Page _not_ deck him, but he threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him in close, placing a light kiss on the side of his head.

It was the first time that Adam had been so affectionate to him; and Kenny simultaneously wondered what the hell had changed while also feeling a sharp pang in his chest that made his eyes mist with old emotions.

When they got to the back, safe within the privacy of their shared locker room, Adam turned to Kenny with fire in his eyes.

“You know, Omega, I completely misjudged you.”

Now _that_ was unexpected. “Oh yeah?” The former Cleaner kept his tone neutral, despite his burning curiosity and slight unease. He'd had many conversations start this way...and end quite unhappily.

“I thought that you were just the Young Bucks bitch—wait, I don't mean that in a bad way!” Page corrected with a laugh when he saw Kenny bristle and turn pink with embarrassment.

“I mean, you usually go along with them, you know? Matt and Nick are scary as hell... Even though they told you that this was going to be a 'friendly, competitive fight,' those bastards were out there to _hurt_ us tonight. I thought they'd just go after me, but Matt started kicking the shit out of you, too.”

Kenny rubbed his shoulder ruefully. He couldn't deny one bit of it, especially after the sheer panic he felt when Matt had grabbed his arm and started stomping on it with murder in his eyes.

“And...them using the Golden Trigger just wasn't cool. That pissed me off.”

Ah...There is was.

The thing that Kenny had been avoiding thinking about since the match ended.

He bit his lip and folded his arms, trying to reign in the rampaging emotions. “Yeah...they can be assholes sometimes. They like mental torture as much as physical torture sometimes,” he admitted with a heavy sigh. “But, Adam—”

Hangman raised his hand, shaking his head as he took a deep swallow from a large plastic cup that Kenny could have sworn wasn't there before.

“Look, man, I know you're conflicted. And I know that, even if you won't defend their actions, you're going try to make peace between us. I get it, I do.”

For the first time that night, Adam Page smiled at his frazzled partner. “I honestly can't hate you for trying to keep things together, even if that part of you does piss me the fuck off.”

“Hey, join the club,” Kenny laughed tiredly, blue eyes shining with humor. “Really, I just hate conflict, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Adam sat heavily on a nearby chair, and began pulling off his elbow and knee pads.

“I guess that's why we make a good team,” he remarked as he carefully unlaced his boots. “You see, I'm way too headstrong for the Bucks. I don't blame them for it; they're just super dominant people, you know? And I don't like it when people try to tell me what to do or feel. You do it too, sometimes, but as least you're not obnoxious about it. You're like a bridge between a bunch of assholes, Kenny. It must be fucking exhausting.”

The conversation having taken a completely unexpected turn, Kenny sat down as well, pulling his chair up until he sat directly across from Adam.

“It _is_ fucking exhausting,” he conceded, pulling the strings out of his boots as well, tossing them near his bag once they were off. “I don't like being that guy, but I feel like I have to. I'm... _scared_ of things falling apart. You, and Matt, and Nick are fearless, and even Cody, but I've seen shit get shattered because things like this...”

Omega bit his lip once again, running a hand through his blond hair. “I just want us all to be happy together, you know?”

Although he didn't see it, Page gave Kenny one of his softest smiles. “You're naive,” he countered, feeling genuine fondness blooming in his chest. “Did you ever stop to think that maybe we can't _all_ be happy?”

“I refused to believe that.”

“Stubborn ass.”

“You're one to talk!”

Adam laughed aloud at that, taking another big sip. “Fine, fair enough.” He leaned forward and patted Kenny lightly on the knee. “In any case, I wanted to also thank you: Thanks for not just going along with Matt and Nick at the end. For the first time in a while, you stood up to them, and didn't let them just pull you into some hug, and away from me.”

Kenny tiled his head to the side. The tiredness from the match was starting to set in, as well as the pain that had begun creeping up to his brain from his battered body. But he also felt warm inside, and almost... _happy_.

He thought he'd lost that luxury a while ago.

“Don't thank me for stuff I should have been doing in the first place, Partner,” the Best Bout Machine grinned, putting his hand on top of Hangman's and giving it a firm squeeze. “I'm going to try to do better, I promise. But I'm also not giving up on us all getting along.”

Adam nodded carefully. “Fair enough. I can't make any promises about me and the Bucks, but at least I can promise that I'll be committed to you.”

Kenny chuckled at that, “You sound like you're asking for my hand in marriage,” he teased, expecting Page to get flustered and deny it all.

Instead, the young cowboy took the opportunity to grab Omega's hand and pull him in close, so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

“I mean, Kenny, I learned a _lot_ from Matt and Nick, _especially_ about getting close to your tag team partner...”

The former Cleaner felt all the blood rush to his face, and nearly fell out of his chair throwing himself backwards and away from Hangman. It was almost comical the way Kenny scrambled away to the other side of the room, and Adam nearly fell over laughing.

“You're drunk! Don't joke like that!”

“Am I drunk?” Page asked with a small half-smile. “And am I joking? Even I'm not sure... But you really impressed me out there tonight, Omega. And I hope you keep on impressing me. Hell, maybe I'm already _too_ impressed...”

Kenny shook his head as he composed himself, trying to casually walk over to his gym bag and look for his towel as though nothing had happened. “Hey, this is getting too one-sided. You know, I actually hate anime like this...”

“No you don't,” Adam countered confidently. “You love this shit. Don't forget, we've known each other for a few years now, Kenny. You love when you get pursued, when there's a bit of a chase. Sometimes, I know you like to chase too; but I've seen your eyes when Nick and Matt pull you off into a corner 'against your will,' if you know what I mean.”

“ADAM!”

“Don't be embarrassed about it! I promise to do that for you too, in time... _Partner_. Look forward to it, because I think we have the potential to be the greatest tag team in the world.”

Kenny grabbed the sides of his head. “Oh my God, what the hell is happening right now?!” he gasped, more to himself than anything. “This is getting too weird...too much to process...” He shook himself, unable to dispel the blush that had taken up residence on his cheeks.

“Look, Adam, I'm going to take a shower... And then, I'm going to go straight to bed, and pretend that this conversation never happened.”

“Good luck with that,” Page taunted, stripping off his gear with practiced efficiency. “Because I think we've made some headway as a tag team together, don't you? Also, you have to see the trainer first. I think you're hurt.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow. Although he couldn't deny that they were, at long last, getting closer, he wasn't sure that he was quite ready for _this_ particular dynamic.

“Don't tell me what to do.”

“I'm not. I'm just letting you know that your ass is going to the trainer's office, even if I have to pick you up and carry you there. Don't think I won't.”

“Oh my God.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WTF, how did this end up so flirty?! It was supposed to be serious...smh.


End file.
